Love and War
by AndrewComp
Summary: AU! Justin, Alex and Max are sent away to do high wizard training for an impending battle. Justin/Original. Justin's POV
1. Chapter 1

It's been so hard. We had to give up everything ever since Dad found out. Alex likes it the most, but poor Max doesn't stand a chance. It turns out it's either all of us, or none of us. The rules have changed. We're not in competition with one another anymore. Now it's family against family. We don't know which family yet, but we hear they're powerful. I know Alex and I really wanted our powers when we were against each other, but now it's like we need them. We have to win to show that we care about our family.

Alex, Max, and I were sent away to some high wizards training underground academy. I don't even know if it has a name. It's very creepy here. Although we're treated fine, the people are weird. We were few of who was taught here. Dad must have pulled a lot of tough strings to get us here.

Alex was standing in front of me with her hair pulled back. She was wearing a black tank top and black sweats. "Again." Tusei shouted at as. We walked back to both corners of the room. Alex and I mostly did our training together, while Max had to work harder since he doesn't seem to take it seriously, so he gets to go with higher-higher ups.

Alex looked at me and winked. I knew more spells than she did, which would come in handy in our combat training, but she was a lot better using improv magic. Either way, both of us have reached good magic strength. We both have our weaknesses. You wouldn't want to fight us even using the most powerful magics at this point.

As the tall, middle aged man floating atop of us told us to go, we were at it. "Conjurous Proctectous." I shouted. I motioned my hands, and an orange, transparent barrier surrounded me. "You know that silly low level barrier isn't going to do shit against this." Alex taunted. She threw her hands up as if she were one of those cool models posing on the cover of a fantasy novel. A wind surrounded her and she was levitating herself. Her hair even started 'wooshing' around her like they do on the covers. She stuck one palm out and balls of white energy shot at me.

The first few bounced off; she was right, though. It took only a matter of seconds before she penetrated my barrier. Some of the energy hit me and I flew against the wall. I slowly got up. "Blaishen!" I shouted, and with the thrust of my right palm aimed at her, a ball of searing heat went flying for Alex. I could tell she was scared, as she tried to dodge it but it hit her. She yelped as it faded behind her.

"Lunar Chillus!" I yelled. Before I could pursue the spell, she mocked me. "You should really practice making this stuff up. One day you're going to get tongue tied and say something that causes bunnies to appear, and not for me to feel ice cold needles pierce my skin."

I thrust my right palm again and thousands of sharp icicles went flying towards Alex. They were inches way from here when they were shattered and she fell to the ground. What was left of my orange barrier faded. Tusei sank down. "Justin wins, again. Congratulations." I did a cock elbow move that was commonly used when declared the victor of something.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You are both dismissed. You can head to the dormitory. Same time tomorrow night. Sleep will, young ones." And just like that, he teleported away in a puff of gray smoke. Alex and I headed out of the dim building and made our way through the tunnels. She was oddly quiet during the trip. We've changed a lot over the past few months. She's almost mature. I had changed, or realized stuff about myself I never knew before.

We approached a clearing in the tunnels. "Well, we're here. Guess I'll see you in the morning, Justin." I gave her a hug. "Night, Alex." It hurt, but I said it. "I love you." I pained out. "..Love you, too. Goodnight." We broke and she went towards one of several doors under a big sign that said "GIRLS" I headed towards the "OLDER BOYS" sign. Only me and one other person stayed in there. I don't really know him, but he seems cool.

I opened the door. He probably wasn't in there yet, he was hardly in the dorm. He was so busy studying spells and practicing his own he's made up. Very intelligent boy. He was supposed to be a senior in high school, like me, but that was taken away from him as well.

I turned the light on. The room was small. It wasn't stuffy, the room had very nice ventilation. The girls room was much larger, from what I understand. There were six beds, in rows of three in this room. It looked very plain under all the decorations Kevin and I had planted here. We actually made it look good. To my surprise, we was already there.

"Justin! Hey!" He said. "Hey," I replied. He was sitting on his bed, which was next to mine. "How was your day?" He asked. "It was good. I beat Alex a few time's while training with 'master' Tusei." He lightly laughed. I sat across from him, on my bed. "What about you?" I asked. "It was good." He didn't elaborate.

I laid back and put my arms behind my head. "Aaaahhhhh.." I exerted. "Feels good to finally relax, doesn't it?" He stated. "Mhmmm.." I answered. I was quite tired, usually magic training and studying took a lot out of me. I could tell my midriff was showing, but it didn't bother me. Even if it did, I was kind of tired and didn't care right now.

"Well I'm going to turn off the lights now.. I'm kind of tired." I snapped my fingers and they were off. "Now, was that a spell or do we have a snapper?" He joked. I laughed. I got up and stripped. It was dark, so he couldn't see me. I was in my boxers and crawled under my blankets and laid my head down on the piles of multicolored pillows I had.

"Goodnight, Kev." I said. I heard him get up and do the same I just did. He crawled into his bed. "Hey, Justin?" "Yeah?" "Do you like your powers?" He asked me. "Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" "I'm just curious." He said. I was imagining his light brown hair coming down to his forehead and green eyes looking at me.

In reality, I knew his eyes were probably shut, like mine. "Do you like yours?" I answered back. "They're… Well, I don't know." I opened my eyes. They actually adjusted and I could see his head was propped up by his hand. He was looking at me. "Why's that?" I asked getting into the same position.

"Well, we're human. Being a wizard has it's challenges but our powers greatly, greatly outweigh those challenges. It makes like too… simple." He said.

"I see your point." I replied. I got up and sat on his bed, in between him and the side of the bed. "And you know, it kind of sucks sometimes." He said, looking at me. "What do you mean?" I asked. It made me curious. It was nice to get to know him. He seems like a nice guy.

"Well, I can't even get a love spell to work. I don't know if you do that kind of stuff but I can't get one girl to look at me." I found that surprising. He was a sweet boy, who was very attractive.

"Really?" I said. "I guess magic has its holes, huh? I mean I guess if it's just impossible, it's not going to happen." He sat up. Our faces were only about a foot from each other. "Yeah, you're right. I guess we can't use magic for everything."

I like this boy, he's cool.

"And besides, if someone.. You know, ever did decide to like you, it'd be because they like you." "Like me for me. I want that."

And before I knew what was going on, our lips were on each others and we shared a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Not much cool magic stuff in this chapter, but it'll have it's share of romance and magic in later chapters! Enjoy and review!

I.. am.. So.. Tired. I looked at the clock in mid-air to check what time it was. The non-lit neon magic clock was ticking by the second. 10:26:12 AM. I had to start going to my trainers at noon, then I got off today around five. Not a long day, and it's Friday, so the older kids can go out after five, and we get to go out all weekend because we have off.

I smiled at this thought and stretched my entire body. Huh? What was? Oh god… Why am I still in Kevin's bed? He was 'sound' asleep, but he was actually snoring. It.. It'll be okay. We didn't do anything more than kiss. For.. Awhile. We were just in the moment, and it was dark. I'm not even gay.

I slowly got out of bed. I picked up both of our dirty clothes and threw them into the laundry hole. They shot out about six seconds later, totally clean. I put my clothes away, and folded his and put them on top of his dresser. What was last night? I can't deny the fact that I liked it.. But I'm not gay. I'm going out with Harmony. There's no way I can like him.

But, I do care about him. I mean, he's really smart, and probably the second smartest academic wizard, under me. He was so funny, he likes to make jokes out of a lot of stuff. Sometimes it can get annoying, but he actually knows when to stop. Most annoying people don't. He also is there for you. I've had problems with Harmony and he always gives me his insight.

And just look at him.. No! Justin, no!

Besides, he likes Farah, and basically every other girl here. He's not gay either. He's so toned, too. Look at those lovely muscles on his back, even. Stop! Okay, I have to get out of here.

(Alex?) I telepathically called her. (Huh? Justin.. Unnhnnnhnn… What time is it? What do you want? I'm thirsty.) She wearily answered back. Even her mind sounded asleep. (Hey, wake up, we have class soon and I want to go to breakfast and chill in the lounge before we do anything.)

There was a knock on the door. I snapped my fingers and was showered, groomed and dressed. I opened the door and it was Alex. "Hey!" I said getting out of there and shutting the door behind me. Alex looked confused. "What's the rush?" She asked. "Just starved is all. I didn't get dinner last night."

She rolled her eyes and we started towards the huge opening in the academy. It looked like a shopping mall at first, but once you have been here for awhile, you'd know exactly that it was just most of our classes, the cafeteria and the lounge.

We walked over to two slots in the wall. "Ummmmm, an egg omelet with peppers, mushrooms, and extra cheese." Alex said. It operated like a voice recognized ATM machine. A plate, with exactly what she wanted, flew out of the slot and floated in front of her.

"Oh, and an orange juice." She said. It shot out behind the plate. She grabbed both, I was next. "I'll take two sausage biscuits and a some fresh water." As they shot out, I grabbed them and we headed towards our usual table, which was occupied by my girlfriend, not my boyfriend; I'm not gay, Max, Farah, Susan, and Darla. Alex and I sat down.

"Morning." We both said. We got harassed with "Hey!" "Morning!" "Hola!"

I looked at Harmony. Her long, thick and full red hair was my favorite thing about her. Her forest green eyes stuck out. I've never seen eyes so green in my life. They were absolutely beautiful.

"Hey.." She said. "Hey," I smiled at her. We scooted our chair close to each other and I started digging into my sausage biscuits. They weren't very large, but I wasn't too hungry, but Alex thought otherwise.

I decided to eat them slowly. I won't eat again until I go out tonight. Not sure of the plans, but it's supposed to rain. Which is fine, but the only person who drives around here is Kevin.

"So, what are you guys going to do tonight?" Alex said with her mouthful. "I'm going home for the weekend." Farah said. That wouldn't make Kevin very happy later. "Me too. I haven't been home in so long. My parents miss me." Darla said. "Well, I'm going to study, teleport and take my SATs tomorrow, then go to college interviews." Susan said. Wizardry wasn't her strong point, so she tried to prepare for her human life whenever she could. She was a brain anyway.

"Harmony?" "Me? I don't know. Maybe go visit my aunt and uncle in Dublin." She said with her strong, Irish accent. I already knew she planned to go away this weekend, but with what just happened, Harmony and Farah leaving might not be the best way to help stop this problem.

I saw Kevin enter the room. Harmony continued but I ignored her as I watched her near-perfect body get his breakfast. He sat with his younger siblings. He saw I was looking at him, smiled and winked at me, and started eating.

"So you finally talk to your room-mate?" Alex said. "Uh, yeah. We kind of got into it last night." "Huh?" Harmony said. "Oh, I didn't mean like-- we weren't arguing. The different kind of get into it. I mean, no, not like that, we just talked. We only talked. Talking is okay, which is why we smile at each other now! Is that okay?"

All eyes on the table looked at me.

* * *

I was in the middle of "Healing Magic II" when I had the sudden urge to pee. I raised my hand. "Yes, Justin?" "Can I go to the lavatory?" He nodded, turned back to the board and started writing down the ingredients needed to do the healing spells. All of the powerful ones couldn't be done without ingredients and preparation. The ones that block pain could easily be done though.

I walked into the closest men's bathroom and relieved myself. I walked over to the mirror to fix my hair. When I got my faux-hawk near perfect, someone came out of the stall. I didn't see who it was, I just continued to do my hair.

"There we go!" I said to myself? "What?" The other boy said. I turned to face him. "Got my-- Oh. Hey." It was Kevin. "Hey." He replied. "So how is your day going? We get out in an hour." "It's going good, thanks for asking." He smiled at me.

"No one's going to know about last night.. I'm not queer." I said. He just looked at me. "Me either." He replied. I couldn't help but notice his hair today. It was a unique hairstyle he did with the gel I gave him for his birthday four days ago.

"What are your plans tonight? Alex and I kind of wanted to go out, but it's supposed to rain." "Oh, are you 'inviting' me, when really you just want me there for the drive?" He said. I broke my smile. "I'm just kidding." He threw in. "Of course, I'd be happy to go." "Okay, great! We can meet in our room after our last class and get ready." "Sounds like a plan!" He shot back.

I smiled at him. He was…. I couldn't bear to think it, but he was so cute. Okay, I didn't say that. Yes I did. Ooh what is going on.

"You okay?" He said. "Yeah, I'm.. just thinking." He perked his head to the side like a dog did when they saw something unfamiliar. "About what?"

"Last night.." I admitted. "You too, huh?" He let out a giggle. "I have all day, to be honest." He threw in, again. It was silent for a moment. "I liked it." I said. He half smiled. There was a small pause again.

"I mean since we got to bond y--" I started, but he cut me off. "I loved it." He said. I sighed. "What's going on? We're not gay but we liked making out?" I said.

"Like you said last night, if you're going to like a person, you'll like them for who they are. Not because you want to like someone. Not because something forces you to like someone. The only thing that will force you to like someone is your natural feelings."

I looked down. "But I'm not gay." "Neither am I."

I looked back up. We were almost face to face, like last night. "Well, as long as no one knows.." I said, and just like that, we were sharing a passionate kiss again.


	3. Chapter 3

Just concentrate on the problem in front of you. Well, I had to take this literal since I have several problems right now. Whatever I had going on with Kevin, is my major problem. There's just no way. I mean, I like him. A lot. He likes me, a lot, too, but I don't think I'm gay. Right now, that doesn't need to be on my mind. I need to focus on my magic.

I know I've gotten a lot stronger over the past few months since I've been here. I'm the most powerful at the academy, which isn't saying much considering only about fifty people attend here, because it's so high class.

The problem in front of me, though, was my first battle for a "grade." It wasn't so much a grade as it was a test to see if I got to stay into the academy. Everyone had to do it every semester. A one on one against another student in the school. Half of the school leaves, and another twenty-five or so students enter.

The only person I was associated with that I was worried about was Max. Last I heard, he was really behind, and unless he got stuck with someone of lesser power than him, he was gone. I anxiously awaited my fate as to who would be in the darkness in front of me. I could feel Tusei's presence, which meant the fight would start soon.

As I waited, I thought about the weekend that passed.

* * *

"Hey!" I said as Kevin walked into the room. It was a little after five. What took place in the boys bathroom less than an hour ago was still running through my mind. Another make out session.

"Hello there!" He greeted back. As much as we knew it was wrong, and how much we knew we shouldn't do it, it wasn't awkward between us. I was sitting on my bed, across from his. He joined me. "So what time am I supposed to play chauffer?" He joked. "Whenever Alex calls." I replied.

We both heard a knock on the door. "It's open." Kevin called out. The door opened and Alex waltzed right in. Before saying anything, she took her seat in front of Kevin and I on his bed. "Uh, hey!" I said. "So, yeah, I'm kind of going to hang out with someone else tonight." There was a pause.

"Oh." I finally said. "Who?" She didn't say anything. She blushed, got up and walked out.

Kevin and I looked at each other with a 'what the hell' look. "Well, I guess you don't have to play chauffer any more." I said disappointingly. As much as I'd hate to admit it, he was the main reason I wanted to go out this weekend. With Harmony gone, it'd be great opportunity to get closer to him. He thought about it for a split second before Kevin had interrupted his thought. "Why do you say that? We can hang." We both smiled.

It wasn't long before we were in his car. The rain was heavy already, and from our predictions, it was going to be for awhile. For awhile we just sat there. Not even talking, just in silence. It was grey outside, so it was good thinking weather.

I wasn't sure what he was thinking about. As much I wanted to know, I couldn't. Did I like Kevin? I don't think I like guys. I like him, but am I gay? I heard Kevin sigh and he turned on his car. The windshield wipers were on the fastest settings, barely making the outside of the car visible. I loved the sound of the rain on the car's roof.

He slowly pulled out of the hidden entrance and got onto the freeway. "So where are you taking me?" I asked. I could see Kevin smile from the side of his mouth. "You'll see." He said. I looked straight ahead to figure out where we were off to. I wasn't familiar with the area, let alone places I've never been to.

About twenty minutes later, we pulled off onto a dirt road. We followed it for about another ten minutes. "Where the hell are we going?" I said jokingly. "We're almost there!" He promised.

He wasn't lying. The car came to a stop. He turned it off and looked over at me. "We have to walk the rest of the way." I groaned and put the hood up on my jacket. I wasn't too happy about walking in the rain. I knew how to solve this. "Dry." I muttered, and I was instantly dried, every raindrop the fell around me was evaporated.

I followed Kevin, we walked through a bit of woods, mountains, and even had to cross a river or two. When we finally arrived, I was happy he took us here. It was midway up a mountain, there was a small, empty, dry, clean cave. I ran inside of the small opening and he followed me.

"I love this kind of stuff." He stated. "It's nice." I added. It really was. He muttered something and snapped. With that, two chairs, a bed and a light appeared in the cave. "Show off.." I said to him. He laughed.

"Why is there only one bed?" I asked. "Am I sleeping on the ground?" I added. "Uh, well.. Actually. Can we talk?" He said. "Of course." I said.

He motioned for me to go to the bed. I sat on it, and he joined me. "So, I think we should talk." Kevin said, he seemed nervous or regretful. I was having trouble determining which. "I agree.." I said reluctantly. As much as I didn't want to, we had to talk about what was going on.

"So, um, hmm." He said. "I'll start." I said. "I like you, Kevin." I said nonchalantly. "Really?! I like you, too, I think, but, I'm not… gay." He said. "At least, I don't think I'm gay." He added. "Me too.. I don't think I'm gay. I might be bi, but I've never even liked another boy before I met you." I said. "And, I'm with Harmony, and it's not that I like her, but I'm going to be with her until one of us leaves that place."

Kevin frowned. I could tell it upset him. "So, we won't be going out then?" He said. "I… Ugh, I don't know Kevin.. I like you, a lot, more than Harmony even, but.. Just not right now.. I still want to be with you just not actually with you. Get what I'm saying?" I asked. He nodded in agreement.

He looked sort of upset. I really did want it this time, and I wasn't going to hold back. He looked away from me for a second and I could see a tear form. I pulled his face to mine and wiped away his tear and planted a kiss on his lips. That's where a small, but lovely, piece of our story began.

* * *

The doors in front of me opened. It was dark. I could hear someone breathing on the other end of the room. Both of us stepped out. Tusei was floating atop of the room, like he usually does during things that take place here. "You both know the rules. Fight, using magic only. The winner stays, the loser will be forced to leave immediately upon losing."

I sighed at his remark. I knew it was a true fact, so I had to fight hard. I had to. For Alex, and Max.

And Kevin..

"You may… BEGIN." With that, the room was dim. I could make out who was in front of me. I gasped. "No!" I said in unison with them. I was shocked.

"Harmony?!"


End file.
